The Darkness Rising
by Angelflowers
Summary: Buffy and the Scoobies acquire two new members of the gang to help in the fight against the First. Angel Investigations arrive with their Big Bad and help too. Set during S7 BTVS Bring on the Night and S4 ATS Reign of Fire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The darkness seemed endless, a gaping maw with jagged teeth that opened wide and threatened to swallow it's victim whole. The weak flickering light of the candle bravely fought against the monster that held it captive, its light ducking and dancing over the rough, uneven edges of rock that it had lit upon. A gentle wind muttered through the enclosed space, a soft underscore to the harsh whispers of the occupants of the space. The tangent smell of fear lingered in the air.

The light danced again, this time illuminating the cave-for it was a cave- and the three figures that sat close to the single candle. As they moved closer to the candle it became clear that they were women, a woman with strawberry-blonde hair and dressed in an earth-coloured gown, a dark-haired woman in an emerald gown edged with silver and a red-haired woman in a pale pink gown edged with white lace. The strawberry-blonde leaned forward and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"The time has come for a great battle. The forces of Light and Dark are assembling. The Golden One will fight. She will defend the lives of the Next and the City of Angels will burn and Darkness will reign. The Champion will be kept from Her but He will rejoin the battle at the end and fight at Her side. A great change will come."

"A change?" The woman opposite her leant forward also, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. The third woman leaned forward. "What does that mean?" she questioned, the light playing over her pale skin.

"This I cannot tell you. I only See as far as the Fates allow." The blonde answered. "But know this; you must seek the Golden One. That is all." the woman sighed and disappeared in a small burst of light that lit up the cave. The other two women shielded their eyes from the sudden flare of light.

The red-haired woman turned to her companion. "The Golden One. You have worked out who it refers to?" she inquired. The dark-haired woman nodded. "Good. You know what must be done then?" The woman nodded again grimly. "It will be best if you go then Kathryn – she knows you much better than I." the red-haired woman continued. "We must make haste; I fear there is not a moment to lose. Tell her that we will aid her in any way we can. Our powers are hers to wield as she would wish."

The dark-haired woman–Kathryn- spoke then. "And you will remain here and gather more information, then Christabel?" Christabel nodded. "Yes. The Coven has many contacts of seers and shamans that may be able to help us. I may also attempt to wrest information from the Watchers Council. I will join you soon sister."

Kathryn stood then and grasped the other woman's hand. "This may be the end." she whispered fiercely. "But we shall fight and the Darkness shall feel our wrath. Balance shall be restored." She pulled Christabel into a hug and whispered into her ear. "I shall see you soon then sister. I bid you farewell."

She turned away and lifted her hand and muttered "_**Peto Rutilus Trucido**_" Swirling silver light flew from her hand and flew into a vortex. With a last look at Christabel, Kathryn stepped into the vortex which closed behind her and vanished from view. Christabel stared at the spot at which Kathryn had vanished and whispered "Good luck sister." She picked up the candle and began to make her way out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the streets and alleys, the darkened corners and hidden rooms, the town of Sunnydale, California stirred with putrid life. Demons and vampires, things of legend and nightmare prowled the night stalking the unsuspecting populace. This was, of course the norm for the town that unfortunately resided on what its original Spanish settlers had called 'Boca del Infierno' literally translated as the 'mouth of Hell'.

It was in one such street that the air changed. It whispered of power and the darkness shrank back. The night was silent in this street. The houses on either side showed no life apart from a few lights shining in the windows. All seemed well until a sudden flare of light illuminated the street. A swirling vortex had appeared in the middle of the street. Suddenly it surged and spat a figure in an emerald gown out onto the pavement. As the vortex disappeared and the light receded, the figure on the pavement sat up.

Glancing around at her surroundings Kathryn stood up. Her eyes narrowed and then widened as she realised where she was. Nodding once to herself she gathered up her skirts in one hand and ran to the end of the street and into the next. As she ran down that one and into the next, she wondered if she was too late. God she hoped not. Finally reaching her destination she slowed and glanced at the sign next to her. "Revello Drive" it read, proclaiming the name of this road. Breathing hard she began a fast walk to one of the houses that lay towards the middle of the street and stopped outside number 1630. As she waited for her breathing to return to normal she again hoped she had arrived in time. Grimly she hurried up the path to the front door. Raising her hand she knocked on the door, then stood back. After a minute or so it opened to reveal a teenage girl with long straight brown hair hanging loose on her shoulders. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

Kathryn looked up when the door opened and then stared in amazement. "_Dawn_?" she asked looking surprised. The girl looked at Kathryn confusedly. "Do I know you?" she asked. Kathryn didn't answer immediately but stood looking at the other girl. Finally she answered "My God you've grown. It's me, Kathryn." Dawn's face flooded with understanding and recognition as she realized who this woman was.

"Dubois right? It's been ages. How ya been?"

"I've been better." Kathryn looked anxiously past Dawn. "Is your sister home?" "Yeah she's in-" Dawn was cut off as Kathryn looking immensely relieved stepped over the threshold and into the house. "What are you-?" Dawn asked, surprised. Kathryn cut her off again. "Not now." Glancing around her, she heard voices to her left. "Thank God we got him. He'll be fine. I think we-" the voice was saying. Kathryn quickly walked into the room following the voice. As she entered the speaker broke off as they caught sight of Kathryn standing by the door. The speaker was a small blonde woman with expressive green/blue eyes who looked like she would break if anyone so much as touched her. But her stance and the look in her eyes spoke of an internal power and strength. She was a warrior.

Kathryn and the blonde looked at each other. Suddenly Kathryn strode forward and grasped the blonde's hand. "Buffy. Thank the Powers I found you. I-" then catching sight of the others in the room she broke off. There were girls everywhere. They sat on the couch in front of the boarded up window and perched on chairs looking curiously at Kathryn. Dropping her hand, she stared at each girl as she backed away, her eyes wide.

"Dear God. I had hoped I wasn't too late."

"What do you mean, Kathryn?" the stern-looking older man by the fireplace had spoken. Kathryn looked up at him, then back at Buffy. As she locked eyes with her she asked. "It's started already, hasn't it?" After a minute Buffy nodded. "How much do you know?" she asked. "Perhaps as much as you. Perhaps a bit more. I have news." Kathryn replied. Buffy smiled grimly. "I thought so. Where were you?" she asked indicating Kathryn's dress. Before Kathryn could answer one of the girls suddenly spoke up. "Buffy, who is she? Where did she come from?"

Buffy looked at Kathryn before answering. "Her name is Kathryn Dubois. She's a Balancer. She works for the Powers That Be. She and her sister are extremely powerful. They have the power to go through time in order to fight evil. She's a very good ally for a Slayer to have." Kathryn smiled in thanks. "I couldn't have put it better myself." Buffy returned back to her original question. "So where were you? You said you had something to tell me? Is it good news?" Kathryn nodded. "Yes I do have news. However I can't guarantee it's good."


End file.
